dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Saiyan Revenge/Chapter 2
The outside of the cell was painted in pavement. Iron and rock blocks along the wall. It looked like the 18th century if they were on earth, in a dungeon. Bardock and Cade approached the royal doors, kicking them open; Soldiers tore out, all at high power levels. Cade was ascending to a higher power level. Part One, Ascended To A Higher Place! Cade flipped back, floating into the air. Charging his Ki, Bardock ran at a soldier and was kicked back. Obviously holding back is not a choice. Brock ran at one, kicking it onto the ground. He then grabbed another soldier, throwing it to Bardock. Bardock grabbed him, punched him a few times, and flipped back to the air with Cade. Brock joined them. The Teenage Saiyan slowly charged, his hair begining to glow a light yellow, almost a colored pencil color. They were surrounded by unable to fly soldiers, all in one line. Bardock charged his most powerful technique in his hand. Brock charged a Ki Wave in his. Bardock let his go first, sending a large explosion around the area. What was glowing was now dead, the trees and the soft garden around the building wilted. Cade had watched, nearly in anger, but, just in a calm state. He smiled, kneeling down as his transformation finished. His hair was a shining whiteish, colored pencil yellow, and a large Ki Aura formed around him. This immediatly made Bardock sense. Somehow, someway, his body and Ki had adapted. He looked to Cade, floating back. Brock released his Ki Wave, slamming it into the rest. Obviously, this finished the Soldiers. Cade floats to the ground, a large being floating out. "I am Coola." It said, touching down. Cade smiled, flickering behind it. Immediatly, it's tail swiped him away, Cade bouncing off a tree. Brock ran at Coola, only to be kicked into Bardock whom flys from Brock. The surroundings were dark, a moon going up. Brock was trained, and still had his Saiyan Tail. He looked to the moon, drawing power of it and ascending. Brock looked down to Coola, picking him up. He held him by his arms and legs, Cade floating up to him. Almost in seconds, Brock threw him to the ground. Coola rammed down, barely damaged. He rose up chuckling. He transformed, obviously underestimated. The raw power was exerted of this untrained form, however, it nearly equaled Cade's power. Cade kicked him to the side, Brock flying at Coola and headbutting him. Bardock formed a knuckle, cupping his hands together and hitting Coola down to the ground. Coola stood up, being greeted by many Ki Blasts. Focused on the Ki Blasts, Cade charged a 5x Big Bang Cannon, inwhich glowed orange. Bardock formed a Final Spirit Cannon. The Ki Blasts faded, Coola looking up in seconds. They let it all out on him, the Ki Sphere and Wave at him. It exploded on his body, supposivly killing him. Cade powered down immediatly, floating into the air. "He's dead..?" He questioned, looking to the dead body on the ground. "Yes. Let's go." They both replied, flying off with Cade. Part Two: The End of Zak! They touched down a few minutes later, looking to Zak. His Laser Cannon charged, he released it. Cade stretched out his hand, it immediatly being absorbed into his skin. A barrage of Ki Blasts came at Bardock, Bardock walking forward through it silently. Powering up, Bardock reached his limit and ran at Zak. Zak flickered behind him, and grabbed his armor strap. Ripping it off, he launched a Ki Blast through Bardocks back. Bardock kicked him away, and into Brock. Brock grabbed his head and kneed him in the chest. Then, he threw him into Cade. Cade kicked him down, sending him through the ground. Zak flew up, and kicked Brock down, floating into the air. "Punisher Beam!" He yelled, Brock flipping up and rolling from the attack. Brock was the weakest link, though, the hardest to kill. Zak launches out at Brock, and fires a Laser. It merely scrapes his jacket, and Zak appears behind him, kicking him down. Brock smashes through a few feet of concrete, and metal. Then, Zak picks him up and punches him away. Brock is merely knocked out, and nearly fatal injury. Bardock kicks Zak into the air, Zak reforming and powers up. He merely looks down at Bardock, launching out at him. Bardock floats up to Zak, then flickers above him. Bardock kicks him down, and Cade jogs off, kicking Zak away. He slams into a tree, nearly injuring him. Cade looks up to Bardock, nodding. He powers up, transforming into an Ascended Super Saiyan. Bardock distracted Zak whilst Cade charged a Big Bang Attack. It finished, nearly as powerful as an average Spirit Bomb on King Kai's Planet. Cade threw it into Zak as Bardock was kicked away. Zak had his back turned, then, stepped around, only to explode. His ashes burned in the Ki Sphere, everything gone. Brock awoke from his slumber, and took out a beaker, and a shot. Injecting the Blood into the beaker, he put a corck on top, and walked off. Category:Novel Segments Category:Fan Fiction